Yes your Majesty!
by Raidori
Summary: As your Princess I, I command you! Not to die!" She cried. "Yes your Majesty!" He called as his eyes got a red aura around them.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got done watching some Code Geass on my computer and this idea popped into my head, hopefully it'll come out great.**

**oh and don't worry, "Their Battle" will still be going strong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**______________________________________________________**

Konohagakure was betrayed, there was no doubt about it. In the middle of the night they were attacked by Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Ame and to everyone's surprise even Suna. They attacked and destroyed everything but squad 7 was having a VERY late night team meeting. As the giant force attacked they were the first to fight back but they got seperated, Kakashi and Sasuke got cut off from Naruto and Sakura who were able to stay together. Konoha, the greatest of the hidden villages was burnt to the ground and only a handful of both shinobi and citizens got away.

"Sakura-chan wait right here okay? I'll be right back." Naruto said.

"O-Okay, you promise you'll be back?" Sakura asked.

He pulled her into a gentle hug. "Yes I promise I'll be back." He whispered.

With that being said he jumped into the trees and went in search of his sensei. He found him, dead pinned to a tree with a large spear through his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei, how did this happen?" Naruto asked.

Upon closer inspection he saw that a symbol had been drawn with Kakashi's blood. It was a coiled dragon, Naruto knew that symbol. It belonged to the small terrorist group, the Black Dragons they didn't think too hard about their name. He was going to take his sensei's headband but it was gone, most likely pilfered by those vermin. Shaking his head he went in search of Sasuke but didn't find him, he didn't know wether that was good or bad. He started to worry about Sakura so he quickly made his way back to her.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" She cried.

She got up from where she was sitting and hugged him, he gently rubbed her back.

"Did you find Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"I didn't find Sasuke I'm sorry, but I did find Kakashi-sensei. He's dead Sakura, killed by those bastards the Black Dragons." Naruto said.

She held him tighter and refused to let go.

"Cmon' Sakura-chan, we should go find somewhere safe to sleep." Naruto said.

She nodded but still held onto him, as far as she knew he was all she had left. They found a nice secluded area, Naruto eased them both down. Sakura took off her headband, she felt like she didn't deserve to wear it. She wasn't able to stop any of them, Sakura turned her back to Naruto and scooted into his lap.

"Naruto, hold me." Sakura said.

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest.

"What are going to do Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know Sakura-chan." Naruto answered.

Sakura's body shook as a sob went through her body.

'I can't stand to see her like this. Even if she doesn't feel that way about me, she needs a Knight in shining armor and that's going to be me.' Naruto told himself.

He spun Sakura around so she was looking at him.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"Sakura-chan, I know that you don't see me in a romantic light but I want to be your Knight in shining armor! I want you to know that no matter what I'll always be there for you! I want you to know that I'd do anything for you, because....I love you!" Naruto said.

Sakura was shocked, yes she knew that Naruto liked her but she didn't know his feelings were that of love. Tears came to her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Naruto, it's true that I don't see you in a romantic light but if you're willing to go that far for me then I'll learn to love you." Sakura said.

He held her tighter and she snuggled her head into his chest.

"So if you're my Knight, does that mean I'm your Queen?" Sakura giggled.

"No you're too young and beautiful to be a Queen." Naruto said.

"Then what am I?" Sakura asked.

"You're my Princess, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled. "I'm your Knight, issue me a command and I'll do it without question."

'Naruto has always been so good to me, I think it's about time I show him some kindness.' Sakura thought.

"As your Princess I order you to kiss me." Sakura said.

"Yes your Majesty." Naruto said.

They closed the gap between them and met in a sweet kiss. When they pulled away Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto, you're so good to me." Sakura said.

'Didn't expect my first kiss with Naruto, but after everything he's done for me it's the least I can do.' Sakura thought.

"Go to sleep Sakura-chan, I'll be here when you wake up I promise." Naruto said.

She nodded and went to sleep. Naruto held onto her and soon he fell asleep too.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan." Were his last words before sleep took him.

The next morning Sakura woke up still in the arms of her "Knight". She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Sakura said.

"Mmmn, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Goodmorning, so what are we going to do today?" Sakura asked.

"I think we'll find a small village and see if we can't get some clues on where Sasuke might be." Naruto said. "If we're going to survive this then we'll need to be together."

"Agreed." Sakura said.

They both stood up and began walking to where they hoped was the nearest village. Sakura saw Naruto's hand and she was feeling bold, she took his hand in her's. Naruto looked at her and she smiled, he smiled back and gave her hand a squeeze. They continued on their way and soon found themselves in a nice little village.

"Okay, Sakura-chan you go find some place to stay and I'll go see what I can find out about Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Kay' Naruto." Sakura said.

He watched her walk off towards the nearest Inn.

"That smile on her face is going to fade soon enough." Naruto sighed.

He walked off to the nearest tavern in hopes of finding information on Sasuke.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Not meant to be a long chapter only meant to be the basic starting one ya know. And no this isn't going to be some ridiculous Code Geass crossover. Like I said in the beginning I just got done watching some and this idea came to mind.**

**-Raidori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Thanks for the reviews yall.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**___________________________________________________________**

The time they spent in that little village just flew, soon one day turned into one month. One month became three months and before they knew it they had spent half a year in the village.  
Naruto had finally gotten a solid location on where Sasuke was and a lot more of their friends.

"Sakura-chan." He said.

"Naruto!" She called.

He was rushed by a happy but a non smilling Sakura.

"Guess what." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"I found out where Sasuke might be." Naruto said.

She looked up into his eyes and he nodded, getting what they had left packed into a small bag they left their home of six months. They were walking to another small village on the border of The land of Wind. Apparently that's where Sasuke had been for the past four months and he had yet to even talk about leaving. They had been walking for two weeks now and so far it didn't seem like they were getting anycloser to where Sasuke was.

"Let's take a break Naruto." Sakura said.

"Okay Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

He put their bag down and sat down, Sakura sat down behind him and pulled his head into her lap. He smiled up at her and you could see her try but it just wouldn't happen. The first month after Konoha's destruction the full weight of the situation fell down on Sakura. At first she cried but Naruto was there so that didn't last long, next she would stay up all night because of the nightmares and because Naruto's bed was so close she would go over to him. Finally her crying and nightmares stopped but now, now she wouldn't smile and it killed him inside.

"Naruto." She said.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"As your Princess I command you, don't ever leave me alone." She said. "I guess what I mean by that is, don't die and leave me all alone kay'?"

"Yes your Majesty." Naruto said.

She leaned down and kissed him, she had done this a lot. Not the kissing, well okay the kissing, but she had ordered him a lot. All of her orders were selfish, first to kiss her then to always be there for her and now not to leave her. They sat there in a comfortable silence until laughing broke through.

"Well, well. What have we got here? A young couple looking for a romantic day in the wilderness?" A man mocked.

Naruto stood up with Sakura behind him. A gang of ten men came out of the trees, on their arms were tattoos, tattoos of a coiling dragon. Naruto was instantly reminded of Kakashi and the symbol drawn in his own blood.

"You're the Black Dragons, yes?" Naruto asked.

"Yep that's us." The leader said. "Get the girl, I could have fun with her."

They all attacked and knocked Naruto away while they held Sakura. They went through their belongings but seeing as how they were only clothes they decided to rip them up.

"Well we've got the girl, beat the blond kid into dust will you?" The leader chuckled.

Nine of the ten went over and began to beat Naruto. He got up and threw a punch or two only to be knocked back down, he tried again and once again he was knocked back down. Sakura watched with tears in her eyes as the boy she had come to not love but damn well close, get beaten everytime he got back up. The beating kept going but Naruto kept getting up, the biggest of the group hit him in the stomach then the chest and finally a devestating punch in Naruto's jaw. Naruto crashed to the ground like a ragdoll but then he started to laugh.

"You can't kill me....you know." Naruto said as he started to get back up.

"Oh yeah?!" The man who had knocked him down stated. He began to run at Naruto again with his fist raised.

"With the demonic chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune within me and my already almost unholy will to live. And now with the added command of my Princess." Naruto said as the man got closer.  
"I'll keep getting back up until." He stopped to grab the fist that almost made contact. "I'll keep getting back up until....I grow bored of you."

He crushed the man's fist and pulled out a kunai, he lodged the kunai into the man's throat. He watched as blood bubbled out of the man's mouth and wound on his neck. He let the corpse go and focused his attention on the rest of the group. He looked at them and smiled, an evil smile. He took out another kunai and charged them, his smile never leaving his face. He killed off all of them except the leader.

"And to think, Kakashi-sensei somehow fell to you bastards." Naruto said.

"Please, don't kill me." The leader pleaded.

"Sorry but, I only take orders from my Princess." Naruto said.

He put the kunai into the man's temple and watched as he crumpled to the ground. He turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." She mumbled.

"Sakura-chan, you never smile anymore. Please tell me what will bring a smile to that beautiful face again, even if you think I won't like the answer." Naruto said.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. She had been doing this a lot lately, she did this so she could feel Naruto's heartbeat and know that she wasn't alone.

"Please tell me, what will make you smile again?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

He smiled a sad smile and rubbed her head.

"Okay." Naruto said.

They walked away from the battle scene and found a different area to rest. Once there Sakura fell asleep instantly, Naruto gently lowered her and folded his jacket for her to use as a makeshift pillow. He kissed her forehead and her lips almost curled up in a smile, he smirked and jumped off to where Sasuke was supposed to be at full speed. Using the power of the Kyuubi he went even faster and soon he was at the village. He walked in and went to the tavern, the instant he walked in he saw him.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

He turned around and saw Naruto, his eyes went wide and quickly got up. He stumbled over to Naruto and threw his arms around him.

"Naruto is this really you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke held him tighter.

"I thought you had died. I got seperated from Kakashi and." Sasuke said.

"Shh, it's okay now." Naruto said.

"What about Kakashi and Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi's dead, and Sakura is with me." Naruto said.

"But I don't see her." Sasuke said.

"Yes I know, I left her at a nice secluded spot. Cmon' let's go back to her, she says that you'll make her smile." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and left with Naruto. Sasuke hopped on Naruto's back so they could get back to her faster, it took two days to get back to her but they still got back. Sasuke got off of Naruto's back and waited in the trees while Naruto went down to see Sakura.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" She cried and hugged him. "I ordered you not to leave me!"

"Shh, I know and I'm sorry. But guess who I found." Naruto said.

Sakura looked up at him, he smiled and Sasuke jumped down. Sakura's face was now sporting a beautiful smile as she went over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried into his chest.

"Hey shh, it's okay I'm here Sakura." Sasuke soothed her.

"Thank you, thank you so much Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled and walked over to them, Sakura pulled him into the hug. She had everything she wanted now, but Naruto could still she that she wasn't happy. After drying her tears they began walking again, they didn't have the slightest idea where they were going but at least they were back together. As they walked Naruto couldn't help but feel a little sad, before he had brought back Sasuke Sakura would hold onto him but now she was latched onto Sasuke. He got a good look at all of their clothes and saw that if one more seam broke Sakura would be clad in only her underwear same went for both Naruto and Sasuke.

"I think we need new clothes." Naruto stated.

Sasuke and Sakura looked down at their clothes and agreed.

"I've got some money, but I don't know if it will be enough for all of us. Probably just enough for Sakura." Sasuke said.

"I've got some money too so maybe we can all get new clothes." Sakura said.

"I used some shadow clones to rummage through the pockets of those bastards so we've got plenty of money." Naruto said. "In the next village we'll stop get some food, clothes and some other things."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and continued on their way. The next village they got to was a nice village with nice people, most likely because they were all rich off their asses. First they went and got some food then they went to the nearest clothing store. Sakura dragged Naruto and Sasuke over to where she saw some nice clothes.

"How about this?" Sakura asked as she held an outfit infront of her.

"No, I think you should have a regal yet at the same an outfit that won't get snagged on something ya know." Naruto said. "After all you're a Princess."

Sakura giggled and Sasuke had no idea what the hell was going on. After about half an hour they found something for Sakura, a pink kimono but it wasn't tight around the legs allowing her proper mobility of them. Under her kimono she had a pair of white pants with flower petals going up the pant legs. For Sasuke they had found a blue shirt with large sleeves and black pants but they had to pay extra for the Uchiha symbol on the back. Naruto however, deciding that he needed the look of a Knight went with a white sleeveless shirt and a tight black undershirt abling you to see his muscles. On his biceps were what he assumed were sleeves as they strapped to his biceps and matched his shirt so well. He had black pants with an orange stripe,  
but the most interesting thing of his new outfit was the orange and black cloak he had gotten. It went down all the way to his ankles and on the back of it was a cherry blossom. The total price 2,300 Ryo, much less than they all expected.

"You two go and find some place to relax I'll be back." Naruto told them.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, she didn't like being away from him for too long.

"To go get a sword." Naruto said.

He walked off leaving Sasuke and Sakura by themselves.

"What was that all about? First his new look and now a sword?" Sasuke wondered.

"He's my Knight." Sakura said.

"Your Knight?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmhm, he's just trying to look the part." Sakura said.

"Umm okay." Sasuke said.

Naruto walked to the nearest the nearest blacksmith and found him looking very bored.

"Excuse me." Naruto said.

The blacksmith's eyes brightened at the Naruto's voice.

"Are you here for a sword or spear or anyother type of weapon?!" He asked clearly excited.

"Uh yeah, I need a sword worthy of a Knight." Naruto said.

"Okay, come back tomorrow and I'll have something for you." The blacksmith said.

"But I haven't even told you what I want it to look like." Naruto said.

"Doesn't matter, trust me I'll have something nice for you." The blacksmith said.

Shrugging he went back to Sasuke and Sakura, he found them sitting on a bench. When Sakura saw Naruto she got up and hugged him.

"Did you get a sword?" She asked.

"I'll have it by tomorrow, so I guess we're staying here tonight." Naruto said.

"Okay." She said.

They all walked off to the nearest Inn and ordered one room, with only two beds.

++(Preview of next chapter)++

"As your Princess I command you to, to kill them all!" Sakura said.

"Yes your Majesty!" Naruto said as he rushed the group, new sword held in his hand.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Well alright there we go! Squad 7 is all back together, sort a.**

**-Raidori**


	3. Chapter 3

**RAH! I'm tired damn, but eh whatcha gonna do?**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**______________________________________________**

Naruto was woken up by Sakura slightly shaking his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." She said.

Knowing what she wanted he scooted over and lifted the blanket of his bed for her. She climbed in and snuggled up to Naruto, even if she had Sasuke it wasn't the same.

"Why didn't you just stay with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Do you not want me in your bed?" Sakura asked.

"You know that I don't mind, I was just wondering is all." Naruto said.

"I tried to go to sleep with Sasuke but it wasn't the same Naruto." Sakura said.

"Okay, just go to sleep now Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto." Sakura said.

She gave out a cute yawn then snuggled even further into Naruto and soon she was asleep. Naruto stayed up and stroked her back.

'Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll always be here for you no matter what.' Naruto thought.

Soon he fell asleep too. The next morning he found her still asleep and snuggled into him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, her lips curled up in a smile as she opened her eyes.

"Morning Sakura-chan." He said.

"Morning Naruto." She yawned.

"I'm going to go see if my sword is ready yet." Naruto said.

He got out of bed and put on his new outfit, cloak and all. Sakura got out of bed and changed into her new clothes too.

"Wait I'll go with." Sakura smiled.

"Okay then." Naruto said as he offered her his arm.

She latched onto his arm and they walked out of the Inn. When they got to the blacksmith he was hammering away at something on an anvil.

"Um excuse me sir?" Sakura asked.

He turned around and saw Naruto, he quickly went to the back of his shop and came out with a bundle in his arms. He unwrapped it and they could see a black sheath with the hilt and guard of Naruto's sword.

"Your sword, brave Knight." The blacksmith bowed.

Naruto took the sword with both hands and unsheated it. The blade was a shining silver and was just under five feet. The guard resembled the spreading wings of a hawk or some other regal bird. The hilt was a slim rectangle shape with different designs covering it and a red sapphire at the end. To him it was perfect and Sakura thought so too.

"Wow, that's a great sword." Sakura said.

"Yeah, thank you." Naruto said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it was my pleasure to make a sword for such a great Knight." The blacksmith said.

Naruto and Sakura looked at eachother and shrugged. They walked back to the Inn to get Sasuke, Sakura was still on his arm and now his new sword was strapped to his left hip.

"Where'd you guys go?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto motioned to his new sword and Sasuke let out an "Ooh." They packed up what they had then left the nice village, they still had no idea where they were going but they didn't care.  
They walked for weeks and then months, Naruto's 17th birthday came and passed. Now Sakura was the youngest of their group, but only by months. At the moment they were resting in a nice clearing, Sasuke was leaning against a tree and Naruto was lieing down with his head in Sakura's lap. All three of them knew that she was with Sasuke but for somereason she gave most of her affection to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You're with Sasuke, but you show me the most affection. Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"You're my Knight and I have to make sure that you're okay." Sakura smiled.

"I see, so you're only giving me so much attention to make sure that I'm not sick or anything." Naruto said. His tone was much more bitter than he expected.

"No! I want to make sure that you're not sick that is true but not because you're my Knight. I want to make sure you're okay because you're my closest friend, you were there for me after everything that happened and you were to one who promised me that you'd do anything for me." Sakura smiled.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Hmhm. I guess I'm saying is that I want you to feel as good as I did when you held me through all those nights, I was so scared then I felt your arms around me and then it was all better. Well what I'm really saying is." She leaned down real close to his ear. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said surprised.

"Yes it's true Naruto, I love you but I don't deserve you. Not after all of the things I've done to you." Sakura said.

"Are you guys ready to get going?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto called as he got up.

Sakura got up after him and grabbed his left hand, as they got closer to Sasuke she grabbed his right hand. They continued walking to somewhere, and Sakura was feeling really bored. With both Sasuke's and Naruto's hand in hers, she let her feet come off the ground and hang there while the two boys held her up. She giggled as they continued to hold her up no matter how many times she did this.

"My feet are tired, can I hop a ride from one of you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto kneeled to the ground and Sakura hopped on his back. He hoisted her up a little higher while she put her arms around his neck and giggled. They walked for another four hours with Sakura still on Naruto's back, not that either person minded.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Good question Sasuke, I refuse to side with any other hidden village, not after what they did to us." Naruto said.

"Yeah, so where do you want to go Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, some place peaceful where we can live happily." Sakura said.

"We'll find a village that fits your standard of peaceful Sakura-chan, then that's where we will stay." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Thanks you two, you guys are the best." Sakura said.

"You sound tired Sakura-chan, go to sleep." Naruto said.

"Okay." She nuzzled her head into his neck.

They continued now in search of a village that was peaceful, soon Sakura fell asleep. Her arms were still crossed but they didn't hang onto Naruto and her head was on his shoulder. For the rest of the day they went until both Sasuke and Naruto decided it was time that they went to sleep too. Sasuke layed down and Naruto put Sakura next to him, after Naruto put her down he took off his cloak and put it over Sakura to keep her warm. After seeing how peaceful they both looked he went off to a lake that was near by and began to think.

"Sakura-chan said that she loves me but, but if that was true then wouldn't she have stayed with me rather than clinging to Sasuke?" Naruto wondered. "But she also said that she, well she thinks so, that she doesn't deserve me. What the hell does she mean by that? What has she done to me? Sure she's hit me but I can get over that, maybe she really does love me but not like the way I love her."

"How do you love me Naruto?" Sakura asked.

He turned around and saw Sakura with his cloak around her. She went and sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"How do you love me Naruto?" She asked again.

"More than my own life. I would do anything to make you smile and you know that Sakura-chan, even if it kills me." Naruto said. "Everything I've done so far was to prove that I love you.  
But I guess your love is for Sasuke and Sasuke only, and eventhough it kills me if he makes you smile then I can deal with that."

Sakura threw her arms around his neck and pushed him on his back.

"You're so stupid Naruto. I love you so much, but I don't deserve you, not after what I've done." Sakura said.

"What have you done Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean? I've hit you, yelled at you, threw your date requests right back in your face then went straight for Sasuke-kun. I always gave Sasuke-kun credit for something you did and I, I just don't deserve your love Naruto." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, you're so wrong." Naruto smiled.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Heh. You honestly think I care about what you did in the past? All I care about is how you feel about me now, do you love me?" Naruto said.

"Yes, so much Naruto." Sakura said.

He put his lips to her's while he stroked her back, Sakura deepened the kiss. While they were off in their world they didn't notice the pair of Onyx eyes watching them and the smirk on the face that belonged to those eyes.

"Wait Naruto, I can't do this." Sakura said.

"I know, but for once I wanted to be the one who started the kiss." Naruto smiled.

Sakura kissed his forehead then went back over to where he had left them. Naruto sighed and stared at the water for a bit then went back to them. The next morning everything was back to normal. Sakura held both Naruto's and Sasuke's hands and would sometimes let her feet off the ground. Naruto still wore his Konoha headband with pride as did Sasuke, Sakura however still had her's she just didn't wear it, she still didn't feel like she had the right to wear it anymore.

"Well, well. If it isn't some Konoha nin escorting a rather cute girl." Someone said.

The three of them stopped and looked. On a trail were twenty people all with tattoos of a coiling dragon.

"Heh heh. We heard about a Konoha nin taking down some of our brothers and now I think we've found him." The man snickered. "Get your weapons ready boys. This time we're going to kill him and the other one, but take the girl."

The gang drew their swords or kunai or whatever they had. Naruto put Sakura behind his back while he made the left part of his cloak go back, he put his hand on the hilt of his new sword.  
Sakura knew what had to be done, even if it wasn't right to tell him to do such a thing.

"As your Princess I command you to, to kill them all!" Sakura said.

"Yes your Majesty!" Naruto said as he rushed the group, new sword held in his hand.

He cut down the first three with no trouble at all. Naruto held his sword out with his right arm while his left arm was still under his cloak. At first they were shocked but they quickly got over that and attacked Naruto. He blocked a kunai and plunged his sword into the man's throat, he sidestepped an oncoming sword. He kicked the man who had slashed then stabbed him through the chest. They attacked one after another but they all fell to Naruto's blade, soon only one man remained. Naruto held his sword straight up and closed his eyes, the man didn't waste anytime in thinking about it. He charged Naruto with his own sword, Naruto's eyes shot open as he thrusted his sword into the man's chest just before he was able to connect with his own blade.  
Naruto pulled his blade back and slashed at the ground and the blood that had come on the blade flew to the ground. Sakura walked up to him and held his hand, he sheathed his sword and began walking back with Sakura.

++(Preview of next Chapter)++

"To make you happy Sakura-chan. I promise that I'll give you the world." He told her.

Sakura smiled down at him and nodded with tears in her eyes.

**_________________________________________________________**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I'm just tired and I had already finished it before I could get some sleep so yeah...**

**Anyway the next chapters should be good.**

**-Raidori**


End file.
